


Spring Forward, Fall Back Down

by Rianne



Series: Kent Parson deserves nice things [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne
Summary: A playlist for Kent, who wants nice things but isn't sure he deserves them.





	Spring Forward, Fall Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> This playlist belongs to From the Ground Up, the other work in this series. Of course, it can also be enjoyed on its own! It's just the last four or five songs that are properly shippy.
> 
> I wrote probably about 60% of FTGU with this playlist in the background. 
> 
> Image credit to ngozi. Credit for making this playlist goes to my anonymous friend who I love <3

[ ](https://open.spotify.com/user/ohrecklessabandon/playlist/5c0c9TgTOOweD8ocy2d9sn?si=LENpv14uQvOxEEhdEk-5fw)

[Listen on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/ohrecklessabandon/playlist/5c0c9TgTOOweD8ocy2d9sn?si=LENpv14uQvOxEEhdEk-5fw)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let my friend know you love her playlist as much as I do.


End file.
